1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of correcting a boundary between images utilizing a computer system, and also to a fractal processing applicable to the boundary correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of methods have been proposed for correcting a boundary between images. For example, a method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,675 superimposes a noise upon image data in the vicinity of a boundary for the correction. Another method disclosed in JAPANESE PATENT PUBLICATION GAZETTE No. 7-113964 combines two image data with each other in the vicinity of their boundary while varying the composite ratio according to a distance from the boundary.